


Prequel

by paynesgrey



Series: The Unicorn and the Spider: NarKik snippets [4]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-04-11
Updated: 2005-04-11
Packaged: 2019-02-03 15:31:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12751110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paynesgrey/pseuds/paynesgrey
Summary: Even though he was a mere human, it was her duty to expel evil. This human was reeking of it.





	Prequel

In her small spirit, she could feel the dispersal of tortured souls rise to the beyond. Her nose twitched at the rank smell of death in the air. She was drawn toward it, yearning to start her journey of righting the wrongs and vanquishing the evil otherworldly. She knew when her mother put on her white and red miko garb for the first time, that her life was never again going to be simple. She had a strong pure wave pulsing in her husk, knowing that her life’s normalcy would disappear.

Walking down the hill, she caught wind of something ominous, but rather small in power and reeking coarsely of rotten karma. She kept her cool, trying not to gasp at the scene before her. Pity and anguish swelled in her stomach.

“What are you doing?” She asked the boy, nor more than fourteen years old and about five years older than she.

The boy was jittery, snapping his head to see who had caught him in the act. Kikyo looked down with wide eyes as she inspected the blood on his fingers. He was hunched over the body of a dead man, who had been apparently stabbed to death. The boy glared at her angrily with the knife in one hand and the coin bag of his victim in the other.

“Who are you?” He demanded, stalking toward her maliciously. Kikyo stepped back once, but then stood her ground. As the boy slowly came closer to her, her hand quivered to reach for an arrow in back.

“Did you do this?” She asked accusingly, with a tone of disappointment glazed over her voice. The boy made no motion to answer her; he was guilty as charged. Kikyo became somewhat frightened that he would come after her. She swallowed her fear, and held her head up high. Even though he was a mere human, it was her duty to expel evil. This human was reeking of it.

The boy saw Kikyo raise her weapon to him. He laughed at her and stood mere inches before her. The blood around him stifled her oxygen and she began to feel sick.

“What can you do, kid? You’re just a little girl!” He mocked her.

“You are just a child as well,” she retorted. She narrowed her eyes at him. “You must repent for what you have done. What is you name?”

He laughed, but then his face paled as he saw power surging at the end of her shaking arrow. On her face, he saw determination. Somehow, her purity was beginning to suffocate him. He groaned from discomfort and backed away. With power like that, he wondered if she could inflict incredible damage onto him.

He started walking backwards, and then turning away and setting off into a quick run. Kikyo yelled after him, still demanding his name.

He laughed, throwing her back a malicious smile. “Ha! You don’t need to know my real name, girl! You can just call me Onigumo! But I guarantee, you’ll never see me again!”

Kikyo sighed, and the fear that she had wrapped in her stomach faded away and transformed into a dormant mass. She looked down at the poor man who was brutally murdered and robbed, slightly aghast that such a young boy could do such a wicked thing. She wished she would never see such a horrid person again, and she wanted to hide from the truth that such darkness existed in humans.  
  
However, the boy’s sinister face, devoid of love and empathy, would continue to haunt her. It wouldn’t surprise her if she indeed did see such evil again.


End file.
